A Summer Moons Rain
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Sonic finds himself amongst the dense forest trees and droplets of rain, guided fron his home into the wilderness by. Fireflies. Now lost and alone, Sonic finds himself at the mercy of an unknown figure. Sonadow.


\--Sonic's P.O.V--

Summer... My second favorite time of the year. My first is spring. Not to hot and not to cold. I was in my pajamas, barefoot. I had come outside to my pouch to get some fresh air. When I saw these strange firefly like bugs. I watched them a little when I unwilling walked out into the forest.

It was almost like I had zero control over my body. But any time the fireflies left my sight. I could move on my own. Of course they always came back.

(AN I didn't want to put this in the story, but Sonic is wearing a button up shirt with a caller of course. And long pants that dragged on the ground at his heals. The pjs are a cream color with white trimming. Thank you)

I was in the middle of nowhere! All I could see were trees and more trees. I don't remember my way back either.

"This couldn't get any worse..." I said sarcastically. And of course it did. Not only was I lost out in the forest, freezing my rump (lol) off. It began to rain. 'Poring is a better word! My fur and pajamas are soaked to the bone!!!' I thought.

But then I noticed the firefly's are gone. 'They must of taken shelter. Lucky jerks.' I yelled to myself.

My pajama bottoms were covered in mud, it was raining like tomorrow isn't a thing. And what do I do? I walk deeper.

The rain... It wasn't cold, it was inviting. It was warm and safe. 'Something is out there for me. Its calling and I want to find it, I want him to hold me. To be in his arms.' I thought to myself. I walked even deeper. The only thing I could see now was the brilliantly white moon. That seemed to shine brighter than ever. I felt like jelly, my legs no longer able to move or hold my weight.

I collapsed into the mud and water infested ground. I couldn't move, my body was numb. I was waiting, what for? I wish I new. All I knew was I was waiting for him to take me away. To someplace else, a home, a manner. I place were I will call home, a new home. His home.

I swing my head around as I heard rustling come from a nearby bush.

"Hello!? Please is anybody out there!? I can't move and I'm lost! I have no idea of how to get back home! Please help me! My legs... They, they won't move. I can't feel them!" I yelled into what seemed like nothing as I swung my head around more.

And everything fell silent. My body went even more numb. I looked around until they fell in front of me. To find deep blood like crimson ords staring at him. My heart sank as I let out a blood curtailing scream.

"I-I'm sorry... Y-You scared me. Did I hurt your ears?..." I asked, but the strange person in front of me said nothing. "What's your name?... Can you help? I can't move a mussel." He said nothing. I noticed he was wearing a black hooded cloak. I couldn't see anything else.

When I was about to say something else. He lunged at me. Pinning me to the ground. I yelp in pain as my head hit the mud filled ground. I looked up to the other, his blood eyes watching me with intent.

"W-what are you doing!? That h-hurts! Stop!" I yelled as his grip on my shoulders got ever more tighter. I felt his claws dig into my sick, peach fured flesh. This drew blood. Tears flowed out as the pain only grew.

I looked up at the blood glowing crimsons. I could see a lovely tan muzzle and some black fur. But the cloke covered most of him. "Please... please it hurts. Please d-don't hurt m-me." I nearly whispered. I felt so submissive all of a sudden. I liked having him upon my body. 'What the hell is wrong with me!? Why haven't I pushed him off and ran?... Do I enjoy his presence?' I thought to myself, not noticing the toothy grin that had appeared on his gorgeously tan furred muzzle.

\--?????'s P.O.V--

(Fucking! It's Shadow! Like who else would it be, this is a sonadow story for gods sake!)

\--Shadow's P.O.V--

'What the hell is wrong with me!? Why haven't I pushed him off and ran?... Do I enjoy his presence?' I listened to the younger hedgie thoughts. I snickered as he argued with himself. But soon smirked as he unknowingly tilted his head back. Presenting himself to me.

I licked my lips at his submission, and his succulent neck of course. I leaned me head down and grazed my white pricing fangs over it. A moan escaped his plump peach lips. "O-Oh Mother Chaos! Y-You're a v-vampire!!!"

(Mother Chaos is the ultimate god in Sonic's world. She lives in the master emerald.)

He quivered as he now realized the truth to me. "Indeed little one, I am in fact a vampire. Do I scare you?" I asked in a deep voice. 'You know it's kinda hard to be scared of someone with the most dominant, husky voice in the world!' He thought. I let a low, yet hot laugh come out. "Why thank you Mouse. Most vampire's have voice like mine, but I'm told I have a exotic one."

I said with ease. I could feel his breathe hitch and his body tense. "And before you ask, yes I did read your mind. It's a little trick all of my kind and the mates can do." I said as I slowly licked up this sapphire beauties neck. More moans as my award.

I lifted my head up and pulled away from his feminine body. A whimper of protest in return. I removed my hood. "You're so... so handsome!" He said amazed. He got up onto his nee's. He looked up at me with pleading emerald eyes. I snickered even more. I opened my arms in a huge like manner.

My silk king like clothes revealing themselves. I was at the time wearing a silk, black vest. With a white shirt underneath it that was decorated with ruffles on my chest. That of course flowed of my vest. Black silk pants to go along. And gentlemen shoes.

It only took a second for him to leap into my arms. His head rested under my muzzle, and his arms wrapped around my neck. He purred loudly as he rubbed into my chest. And engulfing my husky sent.

He was drunk. Drunk off of the moon's rain. I rapped my muscular, ebony fured arms around his rump (I love the word rump!!!!) lifting him up. His thick thighs held tightly around my waist. As his head rested upon my shoulder.

"Please don't drop me..." My Mouse pleaded. I purred as I nuzzled him. "I would rather die my love." I said as I jumped hight into the air. Then gracefully landed on a tree branch. Then jumping back into the moonlit sky. His head still resting on my shoulder.

\--Sonic's P.O.V--

I rested peacefully upon the soft shoulder of my... Mate? It felt so right. I wanted him to mate me. I purred ever more loudly.

I was surprised when I heard a much different thump. I looked from his shoulder to get a glimpse of a city. Then my head was pushed into the ebony cloak. "Keep your eyes closed. I don't want any jealous ones to see you. They will stop at nothing to hurt you." He said as we flew into the sky again. I nodded and rested back down.

I soon fell asleep.

\--An hour or so later--

I woke to the soft gentle stroke upon my cheek. I was snuggled under a lush comforter. Silk pillows surrounding me. I looked up to see a more loosely dressed hedgehog. This time he wore a button up shirt, that was unbuttoned. Showing off his six pack and snow white chest fur. His pants still black, but instead they were unzipped. I could even see a little bit of his boxers.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked. "Yes, but I have a more important matter to attend to." I said plainly as I watch him take sip from a wine glass. "And what might that be Mouse?" He asked once more. Tilting my head up a little. "I-I want to know your name." I said as the wine glass was tipped onto my lips. Its thick red essence running into my mouth.

I purred. "Why Mouse! Did I not introduce myself earlier?" The ebony male asked. I shook my head no as I began to guzzle down the red liquid. "Well I will ask you to excuse my rudeness. My name is Shadow. I am the eldest Prince of the vampire kingdom." He said calmly. Taking the now empty wine glass from my hands. I looked up at him, my eyesight glazed over with red.

I crawled over to Shadow damn it just rolls off the tongue. I slid my hands from his stomach, to his chest, and then his shoulders. I pressed my body up upon his, purring. And within a flash, I pinned him down on the silk bed. I straddle Shadow, my delicate hands pushing his shoulders down on the bed. A amused look on his face.

I leaned down to his neck. Nuzzling into it. "You're not going to get very fare Mouse. You still gave baby fangs. They won't be able to pierce my tough flesh." Shadow said as he ran his fingers up my back. "Y-y-you changed m-me. Y-you turned m-me i-into a v-vampire..." I said in a shaky whisper.

"Yes I did. While you were sleeping. I wanted to prevent the pain of the changing process. You are my mate after all, other vampires would have hurt you if I didn't." Shadow continued, his muscular hands rubbing the tension from my shoulder blades. I licked his neck in hope of weakening the skin.

I tried to sink my dagger fangs in but failed miserably. A soft chuckle came from my mate. He withdrew his right hand, then brought it to his neck. Cutting a large gap in his skin. I immediately plunged my fangs in, sucking up the blood.

He let out a husky moaned as I felt a bulge rub between my legs. 'This is going to be a long night' I thought to myself.


End file.
